Increasingly, home networking environments are extending network connectivity to a greater number of devices. By utilizing such network connectivity, a user may control a greater number of devices through a single input device. For example, a user input device, such as a remote control, may be used to issue commands to a television as well as other devices such a tuner, a stereo, and a game console. As the number of devices controlled by a user input device increases, the demands placed on its memory also increases. Specifically, the user input device would be required to store device-specific data needed to communicate with each networked device, as well as store memory intensive communication protocol stacks needed to communicate over the home network. These demands may be difficult to manage in a low cost device that has limited memory space.